


One Could Dream

by Jensen_Adler



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Pining, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensen_Adler/pseuds/Jensen_Adler
Summary: Nicholas Heard was in love with his next-door neighbor.Or, rather, in lust.





	One Could Dream

Nicholas Heard was in love with his next-door neighbor.

 Or, rather in _lust._

If Nick was honest with himself, he knew that she had absolutely no interest in him. But, one could dream. Some days he could pretend to be picking oranges from his citrus tree while she was outside mowing the lawn. And, fuck, if he got a break in the branches, he could get a perfect view of her ass when she leaned down to empty the lawn mower.

This was wrong, he was thirteen, she was eighteen. However, that didn’t make the feeling go away. It just made him want her more.

Some nights, in his dreams, she would visit him. Long chocolate-brown hair and icy blue eyes. Rounded breasts and plump, pink lips. Letting him hold her hips as she rode him. And he woke up grabbing open air.

On the days she would run with her German Shepherd hot on her heels, he would watch her mouth the words from the songs on her iPod. Watch her hair flip in the Arizona wind.

 Sometimes he could see her window curtains parted from his parents’ bathroom window. See the sliver of a Blue Man Group poster.

One lucky day he saw her dancing in her underwear in that small space where her curtains opened. And the way she moved sent his blood quickly downwards. That day he had one of the best orgasms of his life, thinking about her dancing like that, maybe even for _him_.    

The day she left for college broke his fucking heart. He was just thirteen, and he felt as if he was dying. She had come over to say goodbye to his older sister. And when she saw him, she shook his hand. She had a firm grip.

“I’m going to miss you, Nick,” She had said.

And that- _that_. She was going to miss him. Miss _him._ A chubby thirteen-year-old nerd. Soon, he realized this was one silly crush that was nothing more.

But,  one could dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
